Time Has a Way of Changing Things
by HighD
Summary: Harry Potter is overly depressed after Dumbledore’s death, but soon finds things are not what they seem. And there are those around him he’d never think to become such strong allies.
1. Chapter 1

Time Has a Way of Changing Things

Summery: Harry Potter is overly depressed after Dumbledore's death, but soon finds things are not what they seem. And there are those around him he'd never think to become such strong allies.

Disclaimer: Not mine. No matter how much I want it.

A/N: This is after HBP.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld place staring at the wall above the sink. He had a cup between his hands. Eventually he would take a drink from it before spelling it warm with a grimace. When he would next take a drink for the cup another heating spell would be needed. As the hours ticked by Harry keep drinking worse and worse lukewarm coffee. 

McGonagll walked into Grimmauld Place with an air of purpose, something many had been without since the attack that had lead to the headmasters death.

She walked through the house to Harry's room.

"Harry?" she called. Receiving no answer she opened the door to find the room was in fact empty. She walked briskly down the hall to the bathroom where the door was wide open. Obviously he wasn't there either. She stopped for a moments before walking to the kitchen.

Harry looked over when the door opened.

"There you are."

"Hi." Harry took a drink from his coffee and choked. McGonagll had ruined his drinking cycle and his swallow was still steaming hot and burnt on its way down. Harry scowled at the cup and set it aside.

"What are you doing Harry?" she asked kindly. Harry shrugged. "What have you been doing during the day?" he focused on his professor.

"Why are you here?" he asked confused. He found his coffee and pulled the cup towards him taking a drink. He choked on the brew and glanced at the cup in wonder. "That's disgusting."

"How long have you been down here Harry?" McGonagll asked. Harry thought for a few minutes and then shrugged.

"I don't know. A while." McGonagll sighed.

"Well I have something I need your help with." Harry started at her blankly. "I'm afraid you'll have to get up. You're going to have to let in your guest when he arrives."

"Someone's coming here?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. He's going to stay with you for the rest of the holiday."

"Why?"

"Because he needs somewhere safe to stay and there is no where else for him to go."

"Oh." Harry nodded and took another sip of his coffee. McGonagll spelled the cup out of his hands.

"Come. You're going to be waiting for him to arrive." Harry followed McGonagll through the house and sat on the couch in the room where she stopped. "I have to go, but he should be arriving soon. Be sure to listen for him." Harry nodded.

McGonagll sighed as Harry became dazed once again. "You must not keep him waiting outside." Harry nodded again, Minerva only hoped he'd listened to her.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long it had been since Professor McGonagll had left. He was thinking, as he tended to do, but couldn't quite grasp what was floating around in his mind. He let the thoughts drift away when he heard pounding on the door. 

Harry stood and walked to the front of the house curiously. _Why would someone be here?_ He wasn't expecting anyone.

He opened his door to find Draco Malfoy was standing on his doorstep.

"Merlin Potter I have been standing out here for who knows how long. I was under the impression you were going to be told of my arrival and waiting for me." Harry was looking at Draco curiously as he stood in the entranceway to his home blocking Draco from entering.

"Malfoy?"

"You're powers of observation are as acute as ever. Now move out of the way, I've been standing out here longer then my liking as it is."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked Draco as he followed the boy through the hallway. Draco poked his head into the room Harry had been sitting in waiting for him.

"Wonderful." Draco stated and walked in. He sat down and proceeded to unload his pockets of several trunks he had brought along with him. Harry was watching Draco as he resized his trunks and opened the lid to one of them. It didn't take Harry long to go back to the couch he had been sitting at previously. He was staring at Draco in the never-ending way he'd been staring at everything lately.

Harry hadn't realized Draco was talking to him until the blonde moved and smacked him on the back of the head. Harry looked up at him dazed and rather annoyed.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me. You asked me a question and didn't listen for the answer. Bad manners Potter. Who would I be if I didn't work to better your social skills?" Harry shook his head as if trying to clear it as Draco continued.

"You, I case you have forgotten, asked why I was here. I assumed you were going to be informed, which I see was a mistake on my part. I am here because there is nowhere safe for me at the moment. After my mistake at the attack on Hogwarts the Dark Lord no longer found me useful and was on his way to dispose of me when…"

"That's right." Harry whispered. His wand out and in Draco's face. "You were there. You're the reason he died. You let all of the Death Eaters in. You were the reason Snape killed Dumbledore in the first place." Draco looked at Harry as if he'd grown two heads.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked in wonder. "Snape didn't kill anyone. That was—it's not important who killed the Headmaster. But I can tell you without a doubt it wasn't Snape."

"Liar." Harry cried. "I was there I saw it."

"There is no way you were Potter. I was in the tower and never once saw you. And if you did see it as you so claim you would know that it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore. Now put your wand down. I'll explain it to you if you'd like." Draco suggested. Harry looked skeptical but sat again. His wand was still out, however it no longer was pointed in Draco's direction. "You're acting rather odd Potter. I must say."

"How do you know it wasn't Snape that killed Dumbledore?"

"I'm actually surprised you haven't heard. It's been all over the papers." Harry shrugged.

"I don't read the paper."

"Well that would definitely be what's kept you in the dark." Draco informed him. With a moment's hesitation he continued. "The Auror's found the wizard who killed the headmaster rather easily. He was captured with several other Death Eaters and admitted to using the curse on Dumbledore after being given some truth serum of another."

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd had the oddest dream the night before and his mind seemed to be stuck on it. Draco Malfoy had come to Grimmauld place and seemed rather intent on staying. Harry, in the dream, had shown Draco to one of the rooms down the hall from Harry's own after Draco had thrown Harry some rather interesting information. 

Draco tried to convince Harry that Snape didn't kill Dumbledore. That was one of the reasons Harry was certain Draco was a dream. Not to mention the fact Draco had no way of getting to Grimmauld place.

And why would he want to in the first place? Harry had never shown any signs of forgiving the git for letting the Death Eaters into the school.

Harry had listened while Draco told Harry how Avery had barged into the Astronomy tower and killing Dumbledore. "The man also had the nerve to grab me and drag me from the room." Draco added with disdain.

Harry asked about Draco's mum. Draco stopped his speech in shock.

"I didn't think you were actually listening Potter." Harry simply stared at him waiting for Draco to continue.

"She's safe, staying somewhere in France. I didn't know till the Dark Lord said it in my hearing that he couldn't find her. I was angry at first for her not telling me. Then I realized she couldn't. I was being watched and the owl would have been followed. When I know she was safe I went to McGonagll to get her to help me. And she then shipped me off to you." Harry nodded.

"Okay." Draco watched Harry expecting something more. When nothing came dream Draco had demanded Harry take him to his room. Harry complied easily. He even went as far as to show Draco where he slept himself.

Harry wondered why he dreamt of the blonde. There was no great want in Harry to see the snob again. And to say the dream was odd was an understatement.

Harry was trying to think up why he the dream in the first place when the door to his room was thrown open.

"Will you let in that blasted owl?!" Harry was shocked to find Draco standing in his room.

"Malfoy?"

"Who the bloody hell else were you expecting?" Harry sat up and stared at Draco. Draco, upon realizing Harry wasn't going to do it himself, went over and opened the window. An exhausted owl flew in.

"Damn bird had been tapping the window for over an hour." Draco informed him. "That means get off your lazy arse and open it for the damn thing." Draco untied the parchment and threw it to Harry. "Get up. I'm hungry." Draco stormed out of the room snapping the door closed behind him.

Harry was staring at the door. He stood and the letter Draco had thrown to him fell to the floor. Harry reached down and picked it up. The writing gave away that it was from Ron.

Harry looked over at the window. _The owl hadn't been Pig, had it?_ Harry opened the letter to what had to been desperate pleas for a response from both him and Hermione. Harry read the letter curiously as the words implored Harry to read the letter and let them know he was okay, or at least not dead.

Harry smiled. He'd gotten a letter from his friends, how wonderful. Harry wrote them a reply and sent it off with Hedwig.

He told them of the dream he was currently in concerning Draco Malfoy. While he did realize the letter had to be from dream versions of his friends he felt more then confident they would be supremely interested and responsive. Harry was interested in what his dream friends thought.

He was staring out the window at the spot he saw Hedwig disappear from when his door banged open once again to show Draco. Upon seeing Draco for the second time Harry realized the first Draco looked completely wrong.

The second Draco fit much better into the image Harry remembered. The first Draco had obviously just woken up and had been wearing pajamas, while they were much better then Harry's own, they were pajamas all the same. This Draco seemed to be dressed to face the day. He'd obviously taken a shower and no long wore pajamas. His hair was also slicked back as Harry knew it should be. The loose hair hanging hazardously around Draco's face that the first Draco had did not fit. Even if Harry thought it looked good. Draco stopped mid rant when he realized Harry wasn't paying attention to him.

"Potter!" Draco shouted as he smacked him on the back of the head, "listen to me."

"You talk a lot more then normal in dreams." Harry stated. That caused Draco to falter for a moment.

"How would you know?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well you never talked as much as you have been since this dream started yesterday." Harry informed him.

"Dream?"

"Yeah. It started yesterday. You've been here for all of it." Draco smirked

"This isn't a dream." Draco said.

"Yes it is. Why else would you be here making up different things that happened when Dumbledore died?"

"Merlin Potter you are difficult. Fine we're dreaming. Now get up and shower. I'm hungry."

"Then why don't you go and cook something?" Harry asked. "There is plenty in the kitchen."

"I do not cook when there is someone else around who can cook for me."

"Not even in a dream?" Draco sighed.

"Fine. I will cook this morning. But you will cook after that."

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Shower. I will be in the kitchen." Harry nodded and Draco left.

**

* * *

**

Harry walked into the kitchen to find all sorts of food on the table. Harry looked at it for several minutes but didn't recognize a single thing. He sat down and pulled one of the plates to him. He grabbed one of whatever was on the plate and was about to eat it when it was snatched out of his hand.

"Don't even think about it Potter." Draco moved back to the stove. "You don't get to eat till I'm ready to. You have to wait till everything's done same as I." Harry started at Draco startled.

"Oh."

"Your vocabulary has dwindled Potter. I would be worried if I were you. It wasn't all to grand when you were at your best." Harry wasn't paying attention. Draco was annoyed. He didn't particularly like being ignored and Potter seemed to do it quite often. He was moving to smack Potter as he was staring to think as his normal way of getting the boy's attention when an owl started tapping on the window. Draco looked over and scowled.

"Wasn't that the same one that came earlier?" he asked. Harry didn't move so Draco let the thing in. It circled over Harry's head making a racket till Harry finally noticed it.

"Hi Pig." Harry smiled slightly. He grabbed the letter from the bird and it flew off. Harry read it and chuckled lightly.

"What's funny?" Draco asked. He brought a last plate piled with food over to the table and sat.

"Ron and Hermione are trying to convince me this isn't a dream."

"And that's funny?" Draco was placing some food on his plate so Harry realized it must be safe now for them to eat. He grabbed something and moved it to his mouth and Draco grabbed it.

"Put it on your plate as well as everything else you want. You aren't going to be reaching across the table the entire time." Harry looked at Draco and then back to the food spread across the table. He grabbed some of everything. Not knowing what anything was, and finally was able to eat without the blonde stopping him.

"Why is it funny that your friends think this isn't a dream?" Draco asked again.

"Because it is a dream."

"Is there anyway to make you believe it isn't?"

"If someone could tell me something that was true, that I myself could never know, then I would believe them. After all it's my dream. Everything in it is something I know."

"I could tell you hundreds of things you wouldn't know."

"Yes, but you're Malfoy. I wouldn't believe you."

"Why?"

"You lie all the time." Harry stated simply. "And if this wasn't a dream I wouldn't have let you stay with me. At least not for free."

"I see you'd use me and my need to find a safe place against me. How positively Slytherin of you."

"Well the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I must have had some of the traits it looks for."

"That hat wanted to put you in Slytherin. I never know that." Draco said astounded. Harry started at Draco for a moment.

"Well, we know it's not your dream then."

"Or _you_ could be lying." Draco added.

"I'm not though." Harry said simply. Draco shook his head and a chuckled lightly.

"What's funny?" Harry asked.

"You."

* * *

A/N: New story. What you think? First person who can tell where I got the title gets a cookie. 

And if anyone else wants brownie points_(notice the differnt dessert)_ I have a few things I need clarified and I'm too lazy to look through the book and find it myself. In book 6 did Ron and Hermione ever get together? And when the Death Eaters attacked the school did the year end then? Or was the school year finished off? Please let me know. I'll love you to death.

Also. Do not have a beta for this one. If anyone wants the job I'll love you forever. Let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. From the look of outside he had a decent amount of time before his houseguest forced him to get up. That is if Harry was still inside the dream that refused to let him awake. It had been three weeks and Harry had to say his dream was rather boring. He didn't realize it at first, but upon comprehending he was in a dream he'd started looking for something exciting. As of so far his dream consisted of nothing, except him and Draco living in relative peace for three weeks.

It was odd, his life when Draco was concerned was always that much more exciting. He had to watch himself around the Slytherin. But Draco hadn't tried a single thing. It made Harry nervous, and well, bored.

Ron and Hermione were writing Harry everyday about anything and everything. It was amusing how excited his friends seemed to be to here from him.

"Wake up Potter." Draco ordered from the doorway. "Time to start the day." Harry sighed. He glanced over at the blonde.

"Why do you always wake me up?" he asked. "You don't have to."

"If I didn't you'd never leave your room. This house is dull enough when you are around. I can only shudder to think of how horrible it will be if you lie around in here all day." Draco moved to the window and let Pig in. "Now get up."

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen a short time later to find the room empty. Draco normally was down before Harry. Harry walked over to the stove and pulled out a frying pan, he looked at it for a few moments before placing it on the stove. Harry hadn't made breakfast since Draco had arrived. While he cooked dinner and lunch, Draco had willingly cooked breakfast so far. Harry was staring at the eggs when he heard a door slam upstairs.

"Potter!?" Draco shouted. Seconds later Draco burst into he kitchen. Draco looked around and finally his eyes settled on Harry. "What are you doing?" Draco asked stalking over to Harry.

"Making breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't." Harry answered as if it were obvious.

"Why did you get up?" Harry looked at Draco confused.

"You told me too. Same as every morning that you've been here."

"Yes, but you never get up the first time I tell you too. And why didn't you decide to shower or something?"

Harry shrugged, " I dunno. But I couldn't have showered if I wanted to. You were in there." Harry put the eggs he'd made onto a plate and looked down at them despondently. He'd much rather have Draco's weird food. Draco sneered at Harry's eggs.

"You can have that. I'll make my own breakfast." Harry stared at his eggs a second more before dropping them in the garbage.

"Okay. I like yours better anyway. I'm going to go shower." Harry stated before walking out of the room.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Draco had several things laid out already. Draco put something else on a plate and turned off the stove. He walked to the table and sat across from Harry as usual.

"I don't know why you assumed I'd make breakfast for you Potter. All I said was that I wasn't eating your food, I never said you weren't."

"Oh." Harry looked down at the table stumped. There was the same amount of food as there was when they both ate. "So did you not make me any?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"That's right Potter. Suddenly my appetite has doubled." Draco said sarcastically. "Don't be daft."

"So you did make me some?"

"Yes. But don't expect it anymore. I don't appreciate you just assuming I'll cook for you. It is an honor given only to a very few." Harry paused for a moments and watched Draco ready his plate and start eating, the blonde was scowling at his food.

"That's not want I meant to do." Harry started slowly. "I like your cooking, that's why I wanted you to cook for me too. You're better then I am." Harry added.

"And yet you don't ask if I'd mind to make you some or if I'm willing. You simply assumed I would." Harry stared at Draco for a few moments. "What?" Draco finally snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You've just been cooking breakfast, and I didn't think you'd mind. I'll ask next time."

"Whatever Potter. Just eat." Draco ordered. Harry nodded and loaded his plate.

Harry finished and brought his plate to the sink. He collected the other dishes on the table and brought them over as well. Draco stood while Harry started running the water and brought his plate over. Harry had been making Draco help, much to the blonde's chagrin. Draco handed Harry his plate and pushed his sleeves up.

"I'll do it." Harry said simply smiling at Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"All right."

* * *

_Potter had better be done soon._ Draco thought. It hadn't been any significant period of time at all and Draco was bored out of his mind.

He was startled out of listing all of the different reasons he was bored when he felt fingers running through his hair.

Draco jerked his head back. "Potter." he snapped seeing the brunette next to him. "What in Merlin's name did you do that for?"

"You didn't do your hair today." Harry informed him. "I like it like this. Its pretty, and soft."

"Potter my hair isn't pretty. And just because I didn't do it this morning that doesn't gives you the right to pet me. I like my space."

"Okay." Harry went and sat on the couch across from Draco that he normally sat on. "Why didn't you do your hair this morning." Harry asked curious.

"I was distracted. And then I was forced into cooking breakfast. Since you are so horrible at it."

"Oh." Draco pulled a chessboard onto the small table between them and started setting up the pieces.

"You don't want to play chess with me. I'm terrible at it."

"I do believe I have realized that from all of the times we've played within the last few weeks. However if we don't I'll be stuck staring at nothing all day as you're so inclined to do." Draco pushed the board in between them fully and moved one of his pawns.

Harry concentrated on the game as Draco prattled about some thing or another. Draco had none to nicely informed Harry during the first few times they played what he was supposed to do when he was playing chess with Draco. He had to first pay attention, when it is his move he is supposed to move a piece, not stare at the board for twenty minutes. He was not to lose a game that hadn't been going for more then an hour, even then that was pitiful. And most important he was supposed to pay attention to when Draco talked. Draco was willing to fulfill the conversation part of there interactions but was not pleased with being ignored.

Harry tried, he really did, but he would always end up not listening to what Draco was saying. A phrase would tip Harry into thinking of when someone else said the same thing, or a hand gesture would remind him of an overzealous Ron or a scolding Hermione leading his mind away from Draco.

Today Harry just couldn't focus. His mind wasn't really anywhere. He was filling away the tones and pitch of Draco's voice. How it might grow faster during a certain part of what he was talking about, or nearly silent at another.

He was watching the blonde's lips. He was looking to see if he could pinpoint the on coming change in Draco's voice simply by watching him.

Harry thought he was doing rather well in pretending to pat attention and also remember he was playing chess. It was rather obvious when Harry had forgotten or taken to long to notice it was his turn, as Draco's voice would take on highly irritated qualities.

Harry had been watching Draco for some length of time when Draco simply stopped talking.

Harry blinked and lifted his eyes to Draco's. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment and then Draco's drifted down Harry's side, to the floor, and back to Harry. Harry looked down.

His pants were on fire.

Harry jumped up and quickly tried smothering it. Draco started laughing and cast a quick spell stopping the flames.

"Merlin how did that happen?" Harry asked sitting cautiously back down. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't be dumber then normal Potter. I did it of course."

"You sent me on fire?" Draco nodded. "Why?"

"You were ignoring me."

"Oh, but normally you just—" Harry made a vague hand gesture same as that Draco used when smacking Harry on the head.

" I know. Obviously that doesn't have much of an effect on you seeing as not a day goes by that you don't drift off so I decided to try something else." Draco moved his chess piece and glanced back at Harry who was once again ignoring him. "Potter, what is so distracting you can't pay attention for even a moment?" Draco snapped highly annoyed.

"Your mouth." Harry stated. Draco was about to snap again when what Harry said trickled into his head.

"My mouth?"

"You talk a lot. I moves differently. It's fascinating." Harry was watching him carefully. Draco didn't know how to react to him. He watched Harry whose face was solely focused on his mouth. Draco was slightly weirded out and decided to try changing the subject.

"You know Potter if I didn't know better I would say you were hitting on me."

"No, I—you're just fun to watch." Draco sat back slightly affronted. "I can't like you. You're a horrible person outside of this dream." Harry told him. Harry moved one of his chess pieces not realizing Draco hadn't gone yet. Dc didn't feel the need to tell Harry as he'd made it easier for Draco to win. Draco moved one of his pieces.

"What about in the dream? Do you like who I am now?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes. You're a lot different then the Draco I know outside of it." Draco nodded. He was looking at Harry for a moment thinking about something.

"So since this is a dream, and you like the me I am now, would you kiss the dream me?" Harry looked up at Draco confused.

"Do—do you want me to?" Draco moved next to Harry on the couch.

"Its you're dream right? Since I'm asking that would mean you want me to right?"

"I guess." Harry answered nervously.

"So are you going to?" Draco smiled at him, "you are oddly fascinated with my lips."

"I don't normally like guys." Harry stated.

"Its your dream, you can like whoever you want in it."

"Yeah," Harry was staring at Draco's mouth and licked his lips, "I suppose."

"What do you want to do Harry?" Draco asked quietly. "I think you want to kiss me." Harry lifted his eyes up to Draco's and back to his lips, "I want you to." Draco whispered.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Draco's. He pulled back an instant later blushing.

"I don't really know what to do." Harry stated. Draco moved closer to Harry, he ran his fingers lightly along his thigh.

"Haven't you ever kissed someone before?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but never a guy." Draco chuckled. "The only other guy I ever liked I never could have kissed." Harry added absently.

"It's the same as kissing a girl." Harry looked skeptically at Draco. "I'll prove it." Draco slipped his fingers in Harry's hair; he pulled his head closer and gently placed his lips on Harry's. He kissed Harry gently for a few moments before sliding his tongue along Harry's lips. Harry pulled back.

"To much?" Draco asked. Harry was looking at Draco confused.

"Why?" Draco nuzzled Harry's neck.

"I want to. Will you let me?" Draco asked before pressing his lips back to Harry's. This time when he tried to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry allowed him. They kissed for several minutes till Harry pulled back needing to catch his breath.

"Breathe out of your nose." Draco ordered. He pressed his lips back to Harry's. He pulled back a grinned. "You've thought of kissing another bloke? Who?"

"I haven't told anyone. Why would I tell you?" Harry asked pulling Draco to him again.

"I bet I can get you to tell me." Breaking their kiss once again.

"If you want me to keep kissing you, you'll stop bugging me, and kiss me." Harry stated.

Draco grinned, "I'll get you to tell me later." He pushed Harry down so he was lying on the couch. Draco was lying on top of him he was watching Harry for a few moments till Harry sighed and slipped his fingers through Draco's hair and pulled Draco's mouth down to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!" it was interesting that Harry heard Ron shouting his name. It was early in the morning, Harry knew, because Draco hadn't felt the need to wake him yet. A habit that Harry didn't think would ever break. For some reason the blonde seemed to enjoy waking early and forcing Harry to do the same.

However that didn't answer as to why he heard Ron. Ron wouldn't have been up before Draco anyway. He liked mornings as much as any sane person, which was not at all.

Harry's door banged open and Ron bounded in with Hermione close behind. Harry sat up startled.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione sighed and glared at Harry.

"We sent you a letter three days ago saying we were allowed to come visit and would be here today unless you told us not to come."

"Oh."

"Didn't you read the letter?" Harry thought back. He remembered Draco throwing a letter at him, but he didn't open it. That had been an odd morning, and then he'd been distracted lately with Draco kissing him.

"No." Harry answered sheepishly.

"I told you it would be better for him to have to write a no rather then a yes." Hermione commented to Ron. "Harry you need to read your mail. It could've been something important."

"Yes Potter. I, for one, would have loved some warning of the wonder trio's reunion." Three heads snapped to the doorway that Draco was casually resting against. He looked more like the real Draco then he had for the last few days. And more so then he ever normally did so early in the morning.

"Draco." Harry said with a smile. "I didn't know."

"Not like it matters anyway. This is Harry's house not yours Malfoy." Ron chimed in.

"Shut-up Ron." Harry ordered calmly. "I would have told you if I knew."

"Whatever Potter. I expect breakfast when I get downstairs." Harry nodded slowly. Draco glanced around the room again and left.

"Git." Ron commented quietly.

"Don't Ron."

"What are you acting so odd?" Ron asked. "You don't like him either"

"Yes I do. He's different in this dream then he is normally. He's my friend, so be nice to him."

Hermione sighed, "You're not dreaming. I've told you this several times."

"_You_ don't know I'm dreaming. This is _my_ dream not yours."

"Harry, you're not dreaming mate. I know it too." Ron informed.

"Well then why is Draco being nice to me?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know."

"Just because he's nice doesn't mean you're dreaming." Hermione tried. "He might just want—"

"Just be quiet about it okay?" Harry asked. "I'm glad you guys are here but if you if you keep pestering me I'm not going to like it for long. I like Draco." Harry stated. "Don't be mean to him."

"Fine Harry." Hermione agreed.

"Great." Harry smiled. Ron plopped down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"You're acting weird mate. But whatever makes you happy I guess. I'll be nice to ferret boy if I must."

"You're off to a good start I must say." Came from the hallway. Ron was about to snap back at Draco but Hermione stopped him and looked over at Harry who was chuckling.

"So we have to be nice and he doesn't?" Hermione demanded.

"He wasn't being mean. And Ron calling him ferret boy was hardly being nice."

"Fine."

Harry just grinned. Hermione seemed so confused. "Why don't you guys go downstairs? I'll be down in a bit to make breakfast."

"Are you crazy? I'm going to go to sleep. You have no idea what time she decided we needed to be awake at. Let me tell you it—it was several hours before I would ever think of getting up."

"Just because I enjoy using my day to the fullest."

"Yeah well you don't have to force it on others." Ron grumbled. They walked out of Harry's room and Harry heard the door to the room Ron used when he was staying at the house open and close and Hermione go downstairs.

Harry got up grabbed some clothes and showered quickly. He was brushing his teeth when he saw Draco enter the hall. Harry smiled at him as best he could around his toothbrush, Draco raised and eyebrow at him and went back into his room. Harry finished and went to Draco's room. He knocked on the door and quickly walked in.

"I'm sorry." Harry closed the door and moved towards the middle of the room. Draco was finishing getting ready in a mirror hanging in his room.

"Yes I got that when you said as much earlier." Harry moved closer to Draco.

"Don't be mad. I would have told you had I known."

"I know Potter."

"Harry."

"Harry." Draco said annoyed.

"Nothing is going to change just because my friends are here."

"Oh please Potter!" Draco snapped. He stood and started slicking back his hair, something he hadn't done since Harry informed him he preferred it lose. "We can't act the same with them here."

"Why not?"

"We just can't." Draco snapped frustrated.

"I like you." Harry informed him. "I like being friends with you." Harry moved closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around him form behind looking at him through the mirror. "I like kissing you."

"We're not going to be able to anymore." Draco said resigned.

"Why not?" Harry demanded. He turned Draco around and kissed him. "That was easy enough."

"You're friends know you're not really dreaming. They're going to end up making you dislike me again." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"No. They could try, but it wouldn't work." Harry said decidedly. He kissed Draco again for a while before pulling back. "I'm going to go make breakfast. I'll see you downstairs."

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Draco mumbled. Harry grinned back at him.

"Its not the end of the world."

"Says you." Harry walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Bloody Potter. Why did your friends have to come?" Draco turned back to the mirror and looked at his reflection. "He's not going to want you anymore."

* * *

Draco walked resignedly downstairs. He wasn't yet to the bottom when he heard the sounds of Granger in the kitchen trying to convince Harry he wasn't dreaming. Which in and of itself could be a problem. How would Harry react to knowing Draco knew he wasn't dreaming? It was a horribly frustrating situation he was in, brought upon by people Draco didn't even like.

He walked into the kitchen and found Harry at the stove with Granger next to him talking his ear off.

"Hermione, you can list anything you want from school but I already know all of that. So the fact that my dream version of you knows it too makes perfect sense. And so you've not proven I'm not dreaming." Hermione stopped for a second. Draco slipped into the room and sat at the table.

Harry turned and grinned at him, "Hi."

"Hello." Draco said in a muted fashion. He didn't know how to act around the girl who was such good friends with his—well with Harry.

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I can hardly wait." Draco said blandly. Harry turned back to the stove grinning. Hermione was standing next to him scowling over his shoulder. Harry bumped into her getting her attention back on him.

"Stop. He wasn't expecting you."

"He doesn't have to be rude." She replied quietly.

"How else do you expect him to act?" Harry asked curious. He grabbed the food he'd make and set it on the table and sat down. Draco glanced at it and over to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Took you long enough." Hermione sat and watched Draco filled his plate and start eating. She kept staring at him waiting to be acknowledged and Draco steadfastly ignored her. Finally she reached forward and started getting some food for herself.

"Has Harry been cooking for you everyday Malfoy?" she asked. Draco looked over at Hermione with a bland smile on his face.

"Can you imagine me cooking for him?" Draco asked.

"No. But I'd think you'd have a better attitude towards him with him being you're only form of food and shelter." Draco's smile turned into a smirk. His eyes shifted quickly to Harry stopping him from saying anything.

"Do you think Potter and I haven't come to some sort of agreement for him to be willing to cook for me, and even force his friends to be nice to me? If I was still acting the same wouldn't I have garnered the same sort of reaction I always got from him?" Hermione looked at Draco and over to Harry. Harry was smiling as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"I—I suppose so."

"Well then. I think then that you could keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you."

"I have every right to try and protect my friend. If you're trying to hurt him—"

"I'm not." Draco said. "And I'd appreciate you _not_ accusing me of such things again." Draco stood and put his plate in the sink.

"I shall be in the sitting room." He informed Harry.

Harry stood, "I'll be there in a bit." Draco looked to Granger and back to Harry, he nodded and left the room. Hermione watched till Draco was out of the room and turned back to Harry ready to start harping at him again to find him glaring at her.

"What?"

"Did you ever think it might be hard for him? Especially since none of us had ever gotten along with him till recently?"

"Harry I'm trying to help you." She explained. "You think you're dreaming. He's probably using that for his own benefit in some way."

"Even if he is that's my problem, not yours." Harry got up and put his plate in the sink. "Please leave me alone for a bit." Harry walked to the door and it burst inward with Ron on the other side.

"Malfoy said there was food." Ron said sitting at the table and piling food on his plate.

"You talked with Malfoy?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Yeah I went to the sitting room figuring you'd be there, I wasn't able to fall back to sleep for crap. Malfoy was setting up a chess set and I asked him what he was doing, he said he was going to beat Harry again and I said if he wanted to play with someone who actually understood the game to wait till I was done eating. Then he said something Malfoyish more or less meaning yes. So yeah." Ron shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. Harry grinned at him.

"Wait about an hour mate before you come back to the sitting room okay?" Ron nodded.

"You can help me with the dishes then." Hermione said. Ron's face fell. Harry laughed at him leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Draco didn't understand Harry's friends in the least. He figured the redhead to be the bigger problem facing him, after their encounter he wasn't sure. How frustrating. Plus Granger was being as difficult as he knew she could be.

Draco didn't notice walk into the room till he saw him moving pieces around on the chessboard from there starting positions. Draco looked over and watched Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"They aren't going to be bugging us for an hour."

"So? What are you planning to do?"

"Not play chess." Harry finished moving pieces and sat next to Draco. Draco sat back watching Harry.

"Now what Potter?"

"Harry." Harry reminded him. "I like you using my fist name. And I'm not going to stop using yours, Draco." Harry said grinning. Draco started to say something but Harry interrupted him with a kiss, Draco kissed him back for a few moments before pushing Harry away.

"What if your friends don't listen to you and come in here?" Draco asked blankly. Harry kissed Draco again but Draco didn't respond. Harry pulled back and looked at him, Draco simply was looking back at him expressionless.

"I don't care if they find out." Harry said. "I would tell them but it thought you wouldn't want them to know. I'm not ashamed of liking you." Harry moved away on the couch sitting on the opposite side. "I don't really understand what the problem is." Harry said quietly. Draco sighed and looked over at Harry.

"You still think you're dreaming."

"I am." Harry said confused.

"No Harry. You're not. I don't want you to hate me when you realize that."

"I thought you agreed with me dreaming? Even if I wasn't I'd still like you if this was the way you acted in real life." Harry stated simply.

"How do you know for sure?" Draco demanded. "If tomorrow you somehow realized you were awake you think you wouldn't be upset over what you've done with me?" he thought over what Draco said finally turned back to him. He was watching the wall steadfastly ignoring Harry. Harry slipped down the couch so he was back next to Draco.

"What'ca looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing." Harry sighed. Draco was sitting stiffly with his hands folded in his lap. Harry grabbed one lifting it and running his fingers along Draco's. He intertwined them together holding Draco's hand and tugged it towards him. Draco didn't pull it away.

"Draco please. I—" Draco sighed and rubbed his free hand along his face.

"I don't want you to hate me again Harry." Draco said nearly whispering. "I hate that I don't know if you'll be mine or not. I _hate_ that your friends are here. Even if you want me still they're so important to you I can't know for sure that you'll not decided one day they're right. And even if you don't I have to share you now. I want you to be mine. And not just this dream you. I want you to be mine even if you do wake up, if you realize this isn't a dream."

Harry sat back and watched Draco. Did he like Draco that much? He wasn't sure. He didn't like the Draco he knew at school, but this wasn't the Draco from school. Or maybe it was. With everyone saying he wasn't dreaming, maybe this was the same Draco. Was that okay? He already decided it was, but Harry was still convinced he was dreaming.

"I want you now just like that." Harry started. "I want you. I enjoy being around you and getting to be close to you, and kissing you. I don't care what my friends think about it. And—if it ends up I'm not dreaming, it will be hard. I still don't understand how this could have happened with the Draco I knew at school. We both hated each other an awful lot you know?" Harry asked imploringly, needing Draco to understand. "I don't think I'd let you go now though. Even if that Draco came back. I think I would force you to be mine again. I would make you get along with me again. Even if this is a dream it doesn't matter I want you. So you'll have to deal with being with me." Harry brought the hand he was holding of Draco's up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "No matter what."

"I think I can deal with that." Harry's face burst into a grin, Draco smiled at him shyly. "I feel sort of pathetic." He announced.

"Why?" Harry asked tucking himself in further into Draco. Making sure he was as close to the other boy as he could be.

"It's only been a few weeks. I don't want to let you go for even a minute already."

"Me neither. But I'm not pathetic. I just know I have a good thing."

"Yes well, you have me, I'm stuck with a willful headstrong Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but it's okay. He's kinds cute." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Kinda." Draco agreed. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled his head over for a kiss. He didn't have his lips pressed on Draco's for more then a few seconds before Ron's voice burst into the room.

"Come' on, mate. I mean I can handle the mushy stuff as, Hermione told me not to interrupt, but come on. I am not going to watch you guys kiss." Harry pulled back and glared at Ron, Draco doing the same along side him. Ron unfazed sat across from them and tossed them each a letter.

"Hogwarts letters." He explained. Harry put his to the side. Ron was pursuing the chess set up but seeing Harry's lack of interest looked up.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Why? We're not going back to Hogwarts this year so it doesn't really matter what is says does it?"

"Why aren't you going back?" Draco demanded right as Ron asked, "When did you decide that?" Harry looked at Ron confused.

"You were there. Right after Dumbledore died. You knew I wasn't going back. You and Hermione said you weren't going either."

"I think I would remember something like that." Ron said a bit unsure.

"Why aren't you going back?" Draco asked again.

"I have to find—something." Harry explained. "After Snape killed Dumbledore I am the only one who knows about them that can."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked. "Snape didn't kill Dumbledore."

"Thank you." Draco said waving his hand in Ron's direction, "see he knows Dumbledore wasn't killed by Snape."

"But he was." Harry challenged. "I was there."

"So was I." Draco reminded him.

"Fine, whatever." Harry grabbed him Hogwarts letter and ripped it open. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Ron and Draco's wrong facts as he looked it over.

"Hey, were you playing Harry?" Ron asked looking down at the chessboard.

"Yeah." Draco decided lying would be easier then explaining.

"Best I've ever seen him play." Ron said amazed. Draco looked down at the board and laughed. Harry had set it up so Draco was losing quiet spectacularly. Best part was Harry probably would have lost even with the magnificent set up. Draco moved his pieces back to the starting position and Ron did the same with _Harry's_. Draco moved back to Harry and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry smiled at him as he pulled away and skimmed the rest of the letter intent on putting it away to finish reading later when his eyes fell to the signature on the bottom.

_Deputy Headmaster,_

_Severus Snape_

He tried to keep clam he really did. Tried using the knowledge that both Ron and Draco said he hadn't really done anything the night Dumbledore was killed. But it didn't work. He didn't calm down. He didn't control himself.

The glass windows in the room did shatter.


End file.
